


Tagged

by Loz



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loz/pseuds/Loz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meta drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tagged

On Wednesday morning the words character: cortina floated above Gene’s monstrosity in pale brown helvetica. Sam stared a moment, shook his head.

“If you’ve an inkling, don’t be afraid to share,” Gene said.

“I don’t have a dickybird.”

There was a leer. “I wouldn’t say that.”

Sam startled as pairing: sam/gene popped above their heads.

“What is this?”

genre: humour appeared.

“Fucked if I know.”

rating: brown cortina emerged.

“Gene, I’m scared.”

genre: darkfic materialised.

“Best not to think about it,” Gene said, grabbing Sam’s arm and dragging him away.

genre: pwp danced in the air after their retreating bodies.


End file.
